


Good Marks

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu gets 4 As. like Inoo promised him, Inoo lets him to do anything he wants, and he'll do as Yabu wishes. Also, Inoo takes him to a date~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Marks

  
**Title :** Good Marks  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG-13  
 **Genre :** Romance, Fluff  
 **A/N :** This is the sequel for 'Study Motivation'.  
 **Summary :** Yabu gets 4 As. like Inoo promised him, Inoo lets him to do anything he wants, and he'll do as Yabu wishes. Also, Inoo takes him to a date~

"Keeeiii~" Yabu yells out as soon as he steps his feet on their room. Inoo pulls his headset off and sees the happy guy.

  
"Okaeri, Kou. You look so happy." Inoo smiles as he stand up from the bed. He approach Yabu and closes the door.

"I got 4 As, and 2 Bs~ See~" Yabu says while showing the print out of his uni tests result webside. Inoo sees it, and smiles. Yabu really gets such wonderful marks.

"Good then~" Inoo says and ruffles Yabu's head.  
"As I promised, you got the rewards. You may do as you wish, also I'll do as you wish me to." He continued. Yabu happily hugs his boyfriend.

"Yay! It's all thanks to you, Kei-chan!" Yabu says and kisses Inoo's forehead.

"You work hard yourself, so it's your own credits, honey. Now, should I call my mom, so I don't have to go home and be able to have a date with you tomorrow?" Inoo asks. Yabu nods happily. He is really happy that he finally can get private time with his boyfriend.  
After Inoo makes the call, he leads Yabu to the bed, making him sits on it.

"So, where you want to go tomorrow?" Inoo asks. Yabu thinks for awhile. For him, anywhere is fine, as long as it's with Inoo.

"Anywhere is fine. I just want our private time. Just the two of us, no one else." Yabu says, sounds so cute. Inoo giggles and nods.

"Just the two of us, huh?"

\--

The next day, Inoo wakes up early to cook the breakfast. When Yabu finishes his bath, Inoo also done cooking. While that, the other member haven't awake yet.

"Kei, feed me." Yabu says while he plays with his DS. Actually, Inoo hates it when Yabu plays his DS when breakfast time, because he'll ignore the breakfast for sure. But since Yabu can do whatever he likes today, Inoo can do nothing but sighs.

"You can eat yourself, Kou." Inoo decline. He takes a spoon of the cream soup and takes it to his mouth.

"But you said, you'll do as I wish." Yabu says while smirking and still playing his DS. Inoo sighs, he knows this would happen, Yabu will act all spoiled towards him.

"Hai, hai." Inoo gives in. Then he feeds his fiance slash boyfriend.

After their breakfast, Inoo grabs Yabu's car key.

"Since, I'm the one who is taking you for a date, I'll drive." Inoo says as he hugs Yabu from behind.

"I can't agrue to that~"

"So, you ready?" Inoo asks, and nods from Yabu. Then they both go for their date.

\--

They spend their time with watching the movie together. After movies, they have their lunch. Well, lunch is enough, but when it is a date, sweets such as cakes makes it perfect. So, they go to the cake shop. Usually Inoo prohibit Yabu to eats cake more than a slice, but since they had a deal, Yabu may do anything he likes.  
Curently, Yabu is eating his second slice of cake.

"You may eat it. But please not too many, I don't want you to get cough." Inoo says that instead of prohibit him. Yabu nods.

"Yes, Kei-chan. Thank you for worrying about me." Yabu says happily and eats his cake. Then someone come to their table.

"Yabu-niichan? Kei-niichan?" Keiri says. It's a coincidance that they meet there.

"Keiri?" Inoo gets confuse.

"So this is why you can't go home~ Sweet~" Keiri giggles. Yabu frown, it's supposed to be their private time, but since it's Inoo's sister, he can't just 'shuu' her away.  
"Can I join you? At least untill my friend is here." Keiri says. Yabu gives her a fake smile.

"Yes, you can. Here, sit here~" Yabu says as he taps seat beside him. He's such good actor, he can fake those sweet talks. In the end, Keiri chats happily with Yabu and Inoo. Especially with Inoo, since she miss her brother, even sometime she ignores Yabu.

\--

Yabu walks out from the shop, frowning. Well, they spend quite a long time with Keiri, around 4 hours?

"Kou, what's with the frowning?"

"nothing."

"I know you lied."

"Fine. It's just that it is supposed to be our private time. But in the end, we spend 4 hours with your sister." Yabu says, pouting his lips. Yeah, sometime he wants to monopolize Inoo, just for himself. Inoo looks right and left before he kisses Yabu's lips quickly.

"I'm sorry on behalf of my sister, nee. But you know, Keiri hasn't meet me for 3 month, it's normal for her to miss her brother." Inoo says, trying to make the older calm.

"I know... I just want time when it is just you and me. No one else." Yabu says, he can acts girly sometime.

"You act like a girl today, Kou. Isn't it me who is supposed to be the girl?" Inoo giggles, but Yabu pouts even more. Inoo sighs and caresses Yabu's hair.  
"Hai hai, I get it. Come on, on car. I'll take you somewhere. Our main place for our date~" Inoo says. He has been planning to take Yabu there for their last destination for today.

\--

They are on Yabu's car now. Inoo is driving while Yabu clueless about their destination.

"Where will you take me?" Yabu asks coriously. He doesn't know this road.

"You'll know. It's going to be quite long ride, so you better sleep to kill the time, nee. You didn't get enough sleep too lately." Inoo says, he caressed Yabu's head with his left hand, while his other hand busy driving the car.

"Is it okay for you?" Yabu says. Well, he is tired, so he can't resist the offer to sleep.

"It's okay." Inoo says. Then Yabu falls asleep.

\--

"Kou. We're here." Inoo says as he shakes Yabu's body. He kneels beside Yabu, kneeling right beside the opened car's door.

"K--kei? Where are we?" Yabu says as he rubs his eyes.

"Where we can be all alone." Inoo smiles. Yabu awakes, Inoo stands up and let Yabu out from the car. Yabu can see the night sky, but not only that, but also beautiful view of the town.  
You want to know where they are? They are at the hill, pretty high one, you can see the town's lights from up there.

"Whooa~ It's beautiful." Yabu says in amaze when he see the view. Inoo smiles and pulls him closer to him, and leans his head to Yabu's shoulder.  
"But not as beautiful as you, Kei." Yabu giggles while Inoo blushes. They gaze at the amazing view, untill Yabu notice there is a nice house near them, a bit far from the others houses, around 3 km.  
"Kei, what's that house?"

"That's my family's vacation house. For tonight, we're staying here." Inoo says. Yabu smiles.  
"The best part is, every room on that house is sounds prove~"

"I like that~ And... It looks nice too." Yabu says. Then he notices something.  
"You are the one who design this, aren't you?"

"How do you know?"

"It has your pretty self refrection~"

"Sweet talker." Inoo says. Yabu laughs.

"Kei, thank you for today. I have such beautiful day."

"You're welcome." Inoo smiles. Yabu turns his attention from the night view to his boyfriend. He looks Inoo's eyes deeply.

"Kei, I like the view and all, but I prefer to go inside and rape you now~" Yabu says while smirking. Inoo laughs lightly and pinch Yabu's cheek lightly.

"Then do as you wish, Kou." Inoo says. Then Yabu picks Inoo up, bringing him to the room.

~~~~~~~~

So how was it? *giggle*  
I guess I'm not descripetive enough,  
sorry for that *bow*  
Please do leave me a comment~  
I'll be thankfull if you do so!  
 _Thank you for reading!_

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
